A novel device used as the foundation of the handrail or balustrade is invented and designed. The present invention is an open case and can be preset in the concrete block where a handrail is desired, such as the staircase, the verandah, the porch or the balcony.
There is no foundation of the handrail in the conventional method of Construction. The vertical bars of the rail are simply set into the holes preserved beforehand in the concrete. A vertical bar is welded at only one point with the steel bar in the concrete, and then the hole is filled with the cement mortar. Thus the whole frame of the handrail will not be stable when it is constructed in the simple way as described above. Further more, the positions of the preserved holes may not be exactly correct for the vertical bars which are pre-constructed with the rail in the ironworks. Then it will cause some troubles to the construction of the building.